


Stormy Skies

by eversingingleaves



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill, cloudbabies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversingingleaves/pseuds/eversingingleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt fill, this time a general Pema/Tenzin drabble and storms. And cloudbabies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Skies

The entire temple shook with the force of the storm. It had come upon them suddenly, but soon the patter of little feet woke the only living airbending master from his sleep only moments before the child launched herself into the fastness of the large bed. Ikki hit the mattress with a sob that immediately had Tenzin’s reaction stymied. He had been ready to give her one of his famed ‘talking-to’s but the way she shivered and wiggled her way between him and the still-sleeping figure of Pema spoke of fear.

“Ikki,” he said softly, awkwardly holding out his arms. Not even opening her eyes, the child latched onto his torso. Long fingers stroking her tangled hair, Tenzin sighed.

“Meelo won’t come down from the roof. He says he’s a stormbender, Dad. Also, he called me a pootyhead.” This new voice interrupted the relative peace that had settled as Ikki finally slipped into sleep, lulled by the twin song of Tenzin’s reassurances and Pema’s light snores. Jinora, dripping wet and looking exhausted, padded over to her father with a frown.

“I don’t ewven know what a pootyhead  _is_!” she groaned, feeling put-upon.

And still Pema snored as Tenzin retrieved his errant son from the spires of the temple, as he made everyone change into dry clothing (himself included) and gave several disapproving looks to the Order of the White Lotus guards stationed between the men’s quarters’ and the womens’ before once again retreating to his own bedroom, offspring in tow.

It was only when Meelo, Ikki and Jinora and Tenzin and Pabo the fire ferret (who had slipped inside at the last moment, curled like a fur scarf around Meelo’s neck) had finally settled back into the one big bed that Pema awoke. Smiling sleepily, she reached over the now-crowded mattress to lay a gentle hand on her husband’s cheek.

“Tenzin? Would you mind getting me a glass of water?”

He blinked slowly, trying not to be angry. Anger led to hate and hate led to…well…Sighing, he nodded.

“Anything for you,” he answered.


End file.
